The Worst Thing!
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: It was the worst thing that could have happened to Raven…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Worst Thing!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It was the worst thing that could have happened to Raven…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**The Worst Thing:**

"Oh my gosh," Raven breathed as she shut herself in her room. She kept thinking, 'that did not just happen that did not just happen…' she went to her bed and sat down. "I can't believe I just did that they'll be no living with him no!" Raven groaned. I can't believe it. "WHY ME?" screamed Raven. She thought back to the days events.

_Flash Back:_

_Hey Raven said Beast Boy. How are you doing today? Beast Boy had his hands behind his back and he was grinning mischievously. Beast Boy I know you have a woopy cushion behind your back I wasn't born yesterday! Ahh man Beast Boy groaned. You know Raven someday, when you're least expecting it, I will make you laugh. Beast Boy the day you do that is the day that I wear a pink dress and go on a date with you! Beast Boy just sighed and walked away. Later that evening at dinner Beast Boy was telling jokes and being a total dork. Ok ok Beast Boy said 3 Men were waiting to go to heaven. St Peter was at the gate and said, "However good you were to your wife that is the vehicle you will get in heaven". The first guy comes up to the gate and says, "I never, ever cheated on my wife and I love her". So St. Peter gives him a Rolls Royce. The next man comes up and says, "I cheated on my wife a little but I still love her." He gets a mustang and drives off into heaven. The next guy came up and said, "I cheated on my wife a lot." He gets a scooter. Next day the guy that got the scooter was riding along and he saw the guy who owned the Rolls Royce crying. He asked, "Why are you crying you have such a nice car?!" and the man sobbed, "My wife just went by on roller skates". Everyone cracked up. Everyone except Raven that is. Ok that may not have made you laugh but this will! It is about blondes and getting into heaven. On day a redhead, a brunette, and a blonde were on their way to heaven. God told them the stairs to heaven were 1,000 steps and on every step he was going to tell them a joke. If they laughed they would not be able to get to heaven. So the redhead made it to the 45th step and laughed. The brunette made it to the 200th step and laughed. But the blonde made it to the 999th step and laughed even before god told his joke. God asked "Why did you laugh I haven't even told the joke yet" The blonde said "I know I just now got the first one!!!" Everyone cracked up again except this time Terra slapped Beast Boy and stalked off to her room! Ok a few more and I'll have you laughing Raven! How do you get a redhead's mood to change? Wait 10 seconds! Beast Boy you are a Glorbag! Starfire screamed and she ran out of the room! Ok ok what is stupider than a bossy hero? ROBIN!!!! Haaaaa Beast Boy was cracking up at his own joke. Robin just shook his head in anger and left the room. Cy stayed around for BB's last joke. OK ONE MORE I WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH RAVEN Beast Boy swore. Yeah whatever Raven said flatly. _

_End Flashback_

Then it happened with that last joke. I still can't believe I DID that!

_Flash Back:_

_What happened when Beast Boy Fell of the roof? Raven cried!!! At this the room went silent then…Raven cracked up laughing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I wouldn't cry I was probably the reason you fell. HAHAHAHAHA!! Raven gasped her mouth and ran to her room._

_End Flashback_

I can't believe it. This is the worst day of my life! I laughed. They'll be no living with him now. Raven frowned into the night. However, inside she was cracking up!

**P.S. I AMUSE MYSELF SO EASILY READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Title: The Worst Thing!**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: It was the worst thing that could have happened to Raven…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?:**

Raven woke the next morning to someone banging thunderously on her bedroom door. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. But just… as t… the wo… world… was……. f a d i n g…

BOOM!

"OKAY I'M COMING! HOLY CRAP I CAN'T EVEN GET ANY SLEEP IN THIS FREAKIN' HOUSE!" Raven screamed as she groggily walked over to the quivering door.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Screamed Star as she came tumbling through the door to land on Raven.

"By ALL means just WAKE me up at 6 AM! Oh and if that's not ENOUGH why don't you just try to KILL me while you're at it," Raven said sarcastically.

"Sorry friend but we must get going," Star's voice was full of remorse and urgency.

"Going? What are you talking about? Going where?" Raven demanded.

"The mall of shopping!" Star yelled enthusiastically.

"Why in the name of Azar would I ever go there?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember Raven?"

"Remember WHAT!?" She screamed completely tired of all this nonsense.

"You lost your bet with Beast Boy. You laughed and the deal was that you had to wear a pink dress and go on a date with him. He is so excited and the date's tonight so we have to go get you a dress!" Star said all in one breath.

The world stood still.

Then…

"Well this sucks… excuse me a minute won't you?" Raven asked calmly as she pushed Star out of her room.

There was silence then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"NO I LOST THE FRIGGIN' BET OH AZAR SAVE ME!!!!!"

Starfire heard the screaming but waited patiently.

"Ok let's go," Raven said as she walked out of her room her cape on and hood up.

'Today was going to be a long day,' Star thought.

And… funnily enough, Raven was thinking the same thing.

**In The Gym:**

"Yo BB so you ready for your big date tonight?" Cy yelled from across the training room.

At the current moment I was sparring with Robin and for once I wasn't doing too badly. Well, that is until Cyborg asked me that question.

THUMP!

Robin had taken that opportunity where I was staring stupidly at Cy to come at me from behind. He lifted me off the ground and body slammed me into the cold mat.

"Ok… OWW! DUDE that hurt!" I whined.

"Well that's your own fault for not paying attention," Robin said while laughing. I wanted to wipe that cocky smirk right off his face.

Jerk

"Well… are you going to answer his question or am I going to have to nail you again?" Robin asked.

"NO I'M NOT READY!!!!! I'm a FRIGGIN' nervous WRECK! I have NOTHING to wear! I don't know how to ACT around her! And EVERYTIME I even LOOK at her I get these stupid BUTTERFLIES!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed and then collapsed onto a bench with his face in his hands.

"Yo Rob I think Beast Boy likes her. Like Likes her likes her," Cyborg said while getting serious.

"I think I love her actually," BB said quietly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Cy asked tiredly.

"I don't know what to do. I just want her to like me," he said

All of a sudden Robin looked at Cy and Cy looked at Robin.

Silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" BB screamed as he was picked up and rushed out of the gym.

"What are you DOING?! Where are you taking me? Come on guys this isn't funny!!!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed as he was thrown into his room. Robin locked the door behind them and Cyborg sat Beast Boy in a chair.

"Hmmm… let's see," said Robin while circling him. Beast Boy started to feel very self-conscious.

Cyborg started to go through his closet pulling out shirt after shirt and shoe after shoe.

"AH HA!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly.

Beast Boy turned to look and his mouth dropped open as he stared at what Cyborg was holding. Then he looked at Robin and almost fainted at what HE was holding.

"Well let's get started. This is going to take a while," Robin laughed evilly.

"Help."

**At The Mall: **

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…

"Hello?" Raven answered her communicator.

Robin's face appeared on the screen. He was smiling maniacally. To tell you the truth it really freaked her out.

"Ok we changed the bet. You don't have to wear a pink dress. Just SOMETHING pink. Anything really. Even if it's just a bracelet or something," Robin said.

"Thanks Robin. I'm so glad you talked Beast Boy out of the pink dress," Raven said instantly relieved.

"Oh it wasn't my idea. It was Beast Boy's. He just thought it was unfair to make you wear something you hated," Robin said coolly.

"Ok the dates at 7:00 pm. So be ready by then. Bye," Robin hung up.

'Wow Beast Boy is being… nice. He knows I hate pink so he's not going to make me wear the dress,' Raven thought.

"Hey Star did you hear what Robin said?" Raven asked.

"Yes friend. Now that you don't have to wear a pink dress I think we should go shopping somewhere else," Starfire said while grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

"Great now where are we going?" I asked is exasperation.

"You'll see," Star said in a mysterious kinda way.

**6:30 pm Titans Tower:**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," Beast Boy squeaked.

He was so nervous. What if Raven was mad at him about the bet? What if she _hated_ him? What if she thought he was ugly?

"Beast Boy calm down," Robin said slowly.

"Yeah man just breathe you're going to do fine," Cyborg said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Let's go I don't want to keep her waiting," Beast Boy said as he and the other two Heroes walked out of his room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I waited and waited and WAITED!!!!!

'Where was she?' I thought as I paced the main room in nervous anticipation. I just wanted those stupid butterflies to go away.

They weren't listening.

Cy and Robin sat on the couch sighing. They had long given up trying to comfort me.

"I mean she means a lot to me and I'm not just saying that. I helped her when she got messed up with her mind and she saved not only me but you too Cy from that freaky mirror. She's my best friend and I don't want to mess this up," Beast Boy said while slumping into a chair at the kitchen table.

Terra walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  


"You're not going to mess it up Beast Boy. Just be yourself. From what I can tell you two really are the best of friends no matter how much you bug each other. You know the saying opposites attract," with that Terra walked over to Robin and tackled him.

RING!

"Yeah?" Said Robin while picking up his communicator and throwing off Terra who glared playfully.

"Raven will be down shortly. I hope this is a formal occasion because she is wearing a dress," Star said.

"It is… we got BB dressed up," Robin laughed.

"Ok I will be seeing you all soon," and with that Star broke the connection.

♥♥♥♥♥**5 minutes later♥♥♥♥♥**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

"Oh my gosh Rae you look amazing," Beast Boy gushed shyly while staring at her in awe.

She really did look beautiful. Starfire had dragged Raven to a dark little clothing store. And the results were magnificent.

She had on a short tight back dress. It came to about mid-thigh with a small slit on the left side. The top of the dress was made to look like a corset with sliver thread and the back of the dress was laced in silver ribbon and tied into an elegant bow. Her hair was parted on the left side and some covered one eye. She had on dark coal eyeliner and a blood red lipstick. On her feet were little black pointed-toe stilettos.

"You don't look half bad either Gar," said Raven quietly.

And it was true. He had on a pair of black pants that were kinda tight on him. But it had a good effect. He also wore a black and silver stripped shirt with a plain black tie around his neck.   


Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

"Hey Raven where's your pink?" asked Cyborg while looking her up and down.

Raven smiled and held up her hand. On it was a silver ring that had pick flowers engraved along the outside of it.

"Well shall we get going?" Beast Boy asked while holding out his hand for her to take.

She nodded and gently grasped his hand.

The other Titans watched in awe as the joker and the mystery of the team walked out of Titans Tower and into the night.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  


We arrived at a fancy eating establishment after a short walk. It was a place I had never seen before.

"Hey Beast Boy is this place new?" I asked as he opened the door and ushered me inside.

"No… it's been here since the Titans started. You must not have noticed it," he said while leading me to a small table near the back.

The restaurant was nice. It was painted with black walls and it had a silver base board. The ceiling had little yellow stars scattered across it. It was really beautiful. Wow… who knew Beast Boy had good taste like this?

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… never mind it's stupid," he said quickly before grabbing his menu and placing it close to his face.

I smiled and reached up to remove the menu. What I saw was the cutest thing ever. Beast Boy's face was a light shade of pink and one pointy ear was drooped while the other stood erect. He stared at me cross-eyed for a minute before he turned an even darker shade of pink.

I giggled.

"Go on what was it you wanted to say?" I asked him. I really wanted to know what was making Beast Boy this shy.

"Uhm ok… I was wondering what you uhm… whatyoureallythoughtaboutme," he mumbled quickly.

"What? You were talking to fast I didn't catch what you said," I told him. I was starting to get impatient.

"Ok look I really want to know what you think of me Rae… what you think of us," he said while looking into my eyes.

  
What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  


I'd never seen Beast Boy act so seriously. He meant business. I thought for a little bit. What did I think of Beast Boy? Of us? I'm not quite sure…

"How about we get through the night and I promise I'll let you know in the morning… is that ok?" I asked him.

"Sure Rae… whatever you think is best for you," he smiled and the waiter came over to get our drink order.

After dinner we went to a see a movie. I was surprised for two reasons.

One being we saw the movie after dinner. Usually people see a movie before they eat so that they can talk about the film at dinner.

Ok and two was the choice of movie Beast Boy choose. I was completely shocked.

He chose: Spirited Away. Such a calm and beautiful movie and such a loud and obnoxious Beast Boy.

The two just didn't seem to fit… yet it was like they were made for each other.

I wasn't used to seeing a different side to him. And what I think is the strangest thing is that I think I really like this Beast Boy.

He had really matured over the years.

After the movie we were going to head over to an ice cream store on Free St. But, in order to get there we had to either A: go around this huge office building. B: go through this dark creepy alley that looked dangerous. Or C: just head back to Titans Tower and call it a night.

"Beast Boy maybe we should just head back. I know how you hate the dark," Raven said.

**RAVEN'S POV:**

It was true. Beast Boy's second biggest fear was the dark. His first was heights.

But then he did the weirdest thing. He gently took my hand and started to walk into the alley… determination flooded his face and emerald eyes.

He was so brave… and I could tell that deep down he was really scared.

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Well after a few minutes we made it too the other side. The ice cream shop was still opened.

Beast Boy smiled at me and gently pulled me into the shop.

There were all different kinds of flavors. He chose the Birthday Cake Remix and I got a Cotton Candy ice cream cone.

He had already finished his huge portion when I felt something cold on my nose.

Beast Boy had gently shoved the ice cream cone upwards so it covered my nose. And then…

He laughed.

"You look so funny," he said while cracking up.

I got kinda annoyed but ignored it after what he did next.

He leaned in softly and started to lick my nose clean. I felt my stomach tie up in knots. Just the touch of him on my skin made me warm instantly.

"Raven-" Beast Boy began. But I silenced him.

We paid for our ice cream and walked back to Titans Tower.

We got to the side of the tower by the river and sat down on some of the more 'sturdy' boulders.

"So… what were you going to say?" Raven asked while looking at a very interesting piece of moss.

"I was going to ask that you never leave me. I need you Raven and I know you probably don't feel the same about me but I just wanted you to know that," I said calmly looking out at the water.

Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)

There was silence.

"Ok… so you're probably pissed at me beyond belief. But I need you to see that there is more to me than meets the eye. I'm not just some joker… some prankster. I have a heart and it's been broken twice before. I don't need it to be shattered again. I'm going out on a limb here telling you how I feel and if you can't accept it then it's your loss," I stated firmly while getting up and beginning to walk away.

  
Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

"Beast Boy I had no idea. I didn't know you felt that way about me and to be honest-" she started then stopped.

I winced waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

  
'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

"To be honest I'm so FREAKIN' ANGRY-" she said, her voice raising in anger.

  
The way you feel inside...

"SO ANGRY THAT… you didn't tell me sooner. Because, Beast Boy, you're on my mind 24/7. All I think about is you. All I CARE about is you. I know that you're still a child deep down but that's what I love about you. I wouldn't like you as much if you didn't pull all the ridiculous pranks you pull. Or if you didn't tell all the hilarious jokes that you tell. They really are funny.

And that's just another thing that I love about you. You really care about me like no one else has. You've never abandoned me when I needed help. You like me… for me," I said all this while smiling and looking at my hands.

They were shaking.

'Oh God… what if he doesn't love me? What if it's all just a lie? I don't want to be hurt again. I can't take it.'

I felt a small rough hand take my chin and lift it until I was gazing into emerald eyes.

"Rae… I've always loved you. I'm never gonna let you go. You mean too much to me," and as if to seal the deal Beast Boy did something so sweet it makes me certain that I love him. and it makes me love him even more.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me gently on the lips. It wasn't forced but soon there were sparks… and not just any old sparks but FIREWORKS. The kiss soon became passionate and I saw stars as well as fireworks.

Why don't you kiss her?

**BEAST BOY'S POV:**

We broke apart and spent that whole night in each others arms looking at the stars.

You know the stars that night never looked brighter.

And every night after that they glowed with the passion and love that I felt for my Raven.

**P.S. OH MY GOD… I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC!!!!! I AM SO FRIGGIN' HAPPY!!!!!**

**OK…**

**SO… what did you think?**

**Hated it?**

**Loved it?**

**Have no clue?**

**Let me know!**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
